Jingle Bells
by MyBurrow
Summary: A song that Ron holds close to him, will it come into a deeper meaning? (Christmas of 7th year)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of this but the story idea! The characters and the setting and all that jazz belong to J.K. Rowling! If I owned Harry Potter, that would be really awesome, but I don't. So, while that is unfortunate, I can't claim I own these things. AGAIN! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!**

 **A/N: So, this will be my first fanfiction that has chapters. I hope you like it! I will try to update it as soon as I can, as much as I can! ENJOY!**

 **Jingle Bells (AU)**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh." Ron Weasley mumbled under his breath in the empty living room of his home, or as we better know it, 'The Burrow'.

"Ron?" a small voice came from the staircase. Ron stiffened at the thought that his mother (Molly Weasley) heard his singing and realized that he was awake. _'Please don't be Mom, please don't be Mom...'_ Ron thought as he heard the steps getting closer.

"Ron?" The voice said again, this time he could tell (from the feminine voice) very clearly that it was one of the four girls that were currently taking residence in the burrow, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, or Luna Lovegood.

"Yeah…?" He said in a voice just above a whisper, the hesitation was still noticeable in his voice.

"It's just me… Luna." The voice said.

"Oh, okay, what's up Luna?" Ron replied as she emerged from she stairs.

"I couldn't sleep, your sister is talking in her sleep and it's just hard for me. I can't sleep if I have distractions." She said in her dainty voice, pushing a curl of her bleach blonde hair from her shoulder to her back.

"Oh, what was she saying…?" Ron asked. He never had an easy time talking to Luna, it always felt awkward. She was just weird to even talk to. _'Not like Hermione, she is so easy to talk to.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"She said a few names. She mentioned you and Harry. She also said a few spells with no connection. I don't really understand it, it's probably just dream nonsense." Luna rambled. "You have a beautiful singing voice by the way Ronald." She added, Ron stiffened.

"Huh?..." He asked trying to sound nonchalant but failed.

"You were singing that old muggle song, how does it go? 'Jungle bells, jungle bells-" She started but Ron cut her off.

"No, no, no, it's _Jingle_ bells." He said "My dad heard the song at work while studying muggles, he taught it to my mom, my mom taught it to me. Mom, Ginny and I used to sit in front of the fire and sing it for Merlin knows how long." Ron caught himself smiling at the memories.

Luna smiled. "That is a wonderful story Ronald." She said

"Oh, yeah, thanks… I think." He realized how easily he was talking to her. He wished it was Hermione, he wanted to talk to her right now. _'I want to do more than just talk obviously, but 1-that will never happen because she probably sees me as a brother and 2-talking would be nice also.'_ Ron thought.

"I can tell your uncomfortable, I will return to Ginny's room now. Goodnight Ronald." Luna said, all while smiling. She started toward the staircase to return to Ginny's room. Once she was out of sight, Ron became humming 'Jingle Bells' again, this time barely audible just in case. Yet he stopped when he heard murmuring from the floor above. It wasn't long after that, that he heard light footsteps from the stairs. _'I really don't want Ginny to tell me about ANOTHER dream'_ He thought as he realized that the person emerging was more than likely the youngest Weasley.

"Ron?" He heard a musical voice echo from the stairs. He instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Hermione." Ron said happily with a big, goofy, smile plastered on his face as her own peeked out from the hall.

"Hey can we talk?" She said, she almost sounded sad. Ron's smile flattened and he nodded. _'What's wrong? Is she okay?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What's wrong?" Ron said, standing up with a worried look on his face.

"Uh, you know what? Never mind, thanks anyway." She said with a small smile that was clearly forced.

"Hermione, really, what's wrong?" He started walking towards her, grabbing her wrist gently.

"It's- it's stupid… really." She started to lightly tug her arm away from his grip, not actually wanting him to let go.

"I honestly doubt that." He said with a reassuring smile. He started walking back toward the couch, gently pulling her with him.

She sighed. "It's just… I- I feel like I am intruding being here." Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

Ron gaped at her. "How could you possibl-"

"It's been so long since I've been here, and I can tell Ginny misses having her room without me and Luna in there. No matter how much she says she doesn't"

Ron put his hand on top of hers. "Hermione, you have no reason to feel this way. We all love you being here. Even Fred and George enjoy you here. Just um- ignore the constant pranks they play on you. They do that to everyone."

Hermione flipped her hand over and wrapped her hand around his to where their palms were touching. They didn't intertwine their fingers, they were both scared of that much intimacy.

"Thank you..." Hermione said in a whisper. "But, I'm also afraid that since I'm here, I'm growing apart from my parents. They're the only family I have."

"No they aren't Hermione, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say, and I never thought I would hear anything dumb come out of your mouth." Hermione looked at him in a scowl, clearly not understanding what he meant, only catching the fact that he said that she said something dumb.

"What I mean IS, we are your family, Harry, Ginny and I." He squeezed her hand slightly. "You know that."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional, I don't even understand why I feel this way." A tear that she was holding back slipped out and rolled down her cheek. "I didn't feel this way when I spent Christmas here in 3rd year. I don't get it..." More tears slipped out.

"Hermione, you aren't in any way unwelcome here. You are just stressed from the war, you are putting thoughts in your mind, and everyone is going to be fine. Okay?" He said with a smile. "Here." He said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his sweater with her arms wrapped up and over his shoulders. He hugged her close from around her waist and let her cry.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She managed through choked sobs.

"There is no reason to be sorry, we are all stressed, shhhhhh." He reassured her, he gathered every ounce of courage he had and brought one hand up from his waist to stroke her hair. He was in total shock when she didn't stop him, she didn't even seem to notice.

Her crying slowed and she removed her face from his chest and stepped back. Ron reluctantly released his hands from around her waist.

Her face was red and tear-stained. She still looked beautiful. She smiled a small smile at him before speaking.

"Thank you Ron, really. I appreciate it. You're a really great friend." She hugged him one last time before walking toward the stairs. "Goodnight Ron." She smiled at him one last time before turning around.

"Goodnight 'Mione." He said quietly, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" He said in a sing-song voice that was barely audible turning toward the fire.

 **A/N: OMGGG Thank you so much for reading my second chapter! I know it was a little boring, but I needed a chapter explaining how Hermione feels about staying at the burrow this Christmas. I will make the next chapter more exciting! So stay tuned, it will be released tomorrow (Tuesday, June 27). I hope your beautiful faces have a wonderful day/night 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: I got bored and I write when I'm bored so I might have this done the same day as chapter 2. Readers like it when you post often though right? I hope so. Anyway, enjoy the story! I hope you like it! It was brought to my attention that I accidentally put that this was 6th year in the summary, that was a typo. It was supposed to say 7th year. I fixed this so thank you for telling me, and enjoy the story 3!**

About an hour after Ron fell asleep, a restless sleep might I add, Ron heard an odd sound coming from Ginny's room. Out of curiosity, Ron sat up on the edge of his bed and tried to focus on the sound emitting from the room. He couldn't make it out, so he stood from his bed and strides slowly and quietly to the wall that separates his and Ginny's rooms. It was crying…

' _Oh no, please don't be Hermione..."_ He thought as he walked to his door to go comfort whoever it was who was upset.

Before entering he pressed his ear to the door, _'Oh God, it sounds like Hermione's crying..."_ His face fell. He hated when she cried. It was probably on the top of his 'hate' list. Followed by 'Viktor-Stupid-Krum'. He opened the door slightly and it creaked way too much and way too loudly for the amount of distance he pushed it open.

"Who's there!" Cried a choked whisper. Ron took this as his cue to come on in. He pushed the door open the rest of the way slowly, it creaked the entire way. _'curse this old house, if someone jumps it'll probably cave in. God.'_

"It's just me 'Mione..." He could see her swiping tears from her face quickly to try to seem nonchalant about the fact that she was crying.

"Oh- Uh- Hey Ron..." She said wiping her under eye with the tip of her thumb, trying to seem like it was just an itch.

"Hermione… Why are you crying?" He asked. He kicked himself mentally _'Could you be any more subtle? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_

"I-I'm not." She looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about Ronald." She lied.

"Hermione, you can tell me you know? I thought you felt better after our talk."

"I did, really, I just… I don't even know. I have this constant cloud of emotion raining on me and I don't know why…"

"Is that why you're crying at 3 in the morning…?"

"No I- I had a nightmare… But It's dumb, I just want to go back to bed. Please…"

"I will let you go back to bed once you tell me what it is about." He said harsher than he meant to.

"I would really just like to go to bed Ronald, just leave me be." She said climbing back into her covers.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But I will not let you have another nightmare, and you're not going to stop me." He said seriously. Hermione was already under her covers lying down.

"What does that even mea-" She was cut off by Ron climbing into the covers with her.

"What are you doing?" She said confused.

"This way if you have a nightmare, I'll be right here to calm you down. It isn't a question."

"Uh… Ron I don't kn-"

"Not. A. Question."

"Okay I get it that you are having a moment right now," A voice next to them said causing them both to jump and look toward the voice. "but I'm trying to sleep so can you both shut up? Thanks." It was Ginny. She was awake and had heard the entire conversation.

"Oh Ginny be nice, let their love wings fly." Luna said in her light flowing voice from a bed on the other side of them. _'So she is awake too. Great… Wait, love wings? WHAT?'_ Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously.

"Fine, just keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a low volume. I might vomit." It was dark in the room but Ron knew Ginny rolled her eyes. He was scared that Hermione could see the color of the tips of his ears, because to him, they felt so hot they might be glowing with red.

"Ginny!"

"K, fine Luna, Sorry Ron and Hermione." She said sarcastically. Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke a word.

"Thank you." Luna said finally, ending the conversation.

Ron didn't sleep the rest of that night. He just watched Hermione twitch in her sleep. _'Is this creepy? Should I stop staring at her. Yeah I'll stop staring at her now… now… okay this time for real… okay now…'_ Ron continued in his head but got nowhere, he just kept staring at her.

 ****BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!****

Ron was almost positive he jumped so high he would fall out of the bed. He rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it read '7:00am'. He couldn't believe that he was staring at her for 4 hours straight with no sleep. He looked back over at Hermione just before he jumped again.

"GAHHHHHHH" Yelled a voice behind him as Ginny punched, literally punched, the off button on the front of the beeping alarm clock. Yet Ginny being Ginny, forgot that it was an enchanted alarm clock, which switched back on and began yelling "GINNY WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE PUNCH ME. AND GET UP! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SLEEP IN! DO YOU WANT GREEN HAIR AGAIN? NO! SO GET UP BEFORE FRED AND GEORGE ARE DRESSED! NOOWWWW!

"OKAY! OKAY!" Ginny shouted, now fully awake. Getting up from her bed.

"Now, Now, Ginny. Don't be rash." Said Luna's sweet voice from the other side of the bed Ron was lying on. _'Does this girl just never get annoyed?'_ Thought Ron before the sleeping beauty next to him stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was him. She smiled.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey 'Mione." He smiled back. "Did you sleep well this time…?"

"Yes… Thank you for helping me, I might not have gotten back to sleep."

"Any time, I promise if you need me I'm here." She smiled brightly at that.

Ginny threw a box at Luna. "Give that to Longbottom tell him I said happy birthday" She said flipping on the light.

"Why wouldn't you give Neville his present yourself Ginny?" She asked sweetly again _'She just threw a box at your face and you're still completely calm? This girl really_ IS _crazy…'_ Ron commented mentally.

"Because I'm going to the lake to skate and he hasn't got up early all winter break. I'm not waiting." She said putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, Hermione you're awake!" She called quickly striding to the bed where her and Ron lay. She wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well" She said sympathetically.

"Thank you Ginny. Did you sleep well at least?" She asked with a simple smile.

"Meh." She answered shortly before running over to her drawer and mirror.

"Oh, honey you HAVE to do something about that hair!" Her mirror said harshly.

"Oh shut it!" Ginny shot back.

"Fine, go in public like that, see if I care."

Ginny waved her wand over her head while holding a winter coat and ice-skates out next to her with her other hand. With a puff of smoke and a flash of light her clothes were switched to where she was now _wearing_ the coat and skates and holing her pajamas.

"See ya!" She called rushing out of the room and stomping down the stairs quickly.

"Well, some morning…" Ron commented before walking out of the room allowing Luna and Hermione to get ready and walking down the steps to the kitchen.

 **A/N: I really like sarcastic and sassy Ginny. Oh the Weasleys! Can't get enough of them! So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I need to know if I suck or not so please review! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all of your beautiful faces have a great day!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for coming back to read chapter 4! I know I mentioned this in the authors note on the last chapter, but this story takes place in their 7** **th** **year, not 6. I feel kind-of stupid for the typo c:. Anyway, thank you [notsing] for telling me about the error! Enjoy the chapter! (this takes place a short time before they go to hunt the horcruxes.)**

 **Chapter 4:**

Ron migrated down the stairs Harry was giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek right before she skidded out of the door.

"Barf." Ron commented loudly at the sight. Earning a smirk from Harry.

"Where were you by the way? I woke up and you weren't in your bed."

"I was um- I slept on the couch…" Ron lied as Neville descended from the 2nd floor, up much earlier than usual.

"Yeahhhh..." Harry replied, very clearly not believing him due to the even wider smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Neville, you're up early!" Ron said anxiously, eager to change the subject.

"Well yeah, I want presents!" He said with a chuckle.

"Here Neville." Luna said from the staircase as she came down, wearing a long sleeved baby blue dress that fit loosely down to her knees with black leggings. "This one is from Ginny, this one is from me." She said in a sweet dainty voice tucking a stray hair behind her ear."

"Why do you have Ginny's present?"

"She went ice-skating. She should be back soon." She replied walking over to the table and taking a seat across from where Harry had sat down.

"Oh, um- okay I guess."

"Hey everyone." Said Hermione in her musical voice coming down from the stairs. She was wearing a thin, light purple jumper, with gray leggings. _'Wow…'_ Ron thought lovingly.

"Hello Hermione." Luna chirped up first, even though she had just saw here not 5 minutes before.

Followed by a few 'hey Hermione's' here and there. But all Ron thought was _'She seems much happier now.'_ Ron smiled at the thought. He loved seeing her happy.

She sat down at the table after handing Neville his birthday gift, she sat next to Harry and flashed him a bright smile. A pang of jealousy hit Ron like a freight train. He frowned. He walked over and sat next to her anyway. He waited. She didn't flash _him_ a smile. Ron took this personally. He scuffed down his food not looking up from his plate.

"I'm going to my room." Ron said harshly storming up to his room. He was in his room about 15 minutes just laying with his face in his pillow thinking, before someone knocked on his door.

"What." He said as more of an _answer_ than a question.

"Ron, it's me." Ron instantly knew the voice, and he honestly didn't want to talk to her right now. A small little voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to stop being a drama queen but he shut it out.

"Come in…" He said in a rude tone.

She opened the door. And hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Why did you storm out?" She said seriously.

"Well sorry I didn't want to watch you and Harry _ogle_ at each other" He said sickened.

"What?"

"I think you heard me." _'Oh no, I'm turning into Ginny…'_

"Yes, I did, but it is absolutely _ridiculous_ Ronald!"

"Oh yeah? Oh so I guess you just _never_ make _googly eyes_ at guys at inappropriate times!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She raised her voice and stood up from the bed she had sat on the edge of.

"Hm, let's see, Lockhart, Vicky, McLaggan." He said lifting his face from his pillow and pointing at a new finger each time he named a guy.

"Are you calling me some sort of scarlet woman?" She said at a _very_ high volume. Ron stiffened, that isn't what he meant. _'Oh Merlin, how do I get myself out of this?'_

"What! No- I didn't mea-"

"Save it!" She said storming from the room. "AND HIS NAME IS VIKTOR!" She shouted before slamming the door.

"UGHHHH!" Ron groaned. _'Great, now she will never want to speak to me again.'_ Ron shoved his face back in his pillow, regretting ever being jealous. _'I will just have to accept she thinks of me as a brother.'_

"Wait… where have Fred and George been all morning?…"

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! I will have chapter 5 out either later today or tomorrow. So just hit that follow button, you don't want to miss it! This is where it gets good! Have an amazing day/night beautifuls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in the thoughts of Hermione. Just a heads up to avoid your confusion!**

 **Chapter 5:**

' _What is_ WRONG _with him? Harry? Really? Why does he have to be so daft all of the time!'_ Hermione shouted in her mind. _'I am_ NOT _some sort of tramp Ronald Weasley!'_

Hermione was so heated that she decided to take a walk. She walked into Ginny's room to get her coat and something thicker than the leggings she was wearing. She pushed the door open and began dressing. As she went out of the door she waved a goodbye to the people consisting the kitchen, which now included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone waved back except for Neville, who was too consumed in opening his presents to notice her wave.

She trudged through the snow. A million thoughts running through her mind at once. _'Why does he do this to me? Why did I have to choose him? He probably didn't mean anything that he said that one night. He was probably just helping me feel better so that I would still do his homework when we got back to Hogwarts…'_

"UGH!" She shouted as loudly as she possibly could. _'Wow, that actually helped.'_

"UGH!" She heard someone yell in a mock-tone from a distance. She shot a look in the direction to see Fred and George flying and looking at her. They waved. She waves back. Before she has finished a single wave, they are flying far off into the distance again. She watched them disappear over the horizon, with really nothing better to do out here. Then she realized. _'Weren't they wrestling while flying like, all day yesterday? Come to think of it, I don't remember them coming home for dinner…or getting up this morning… Did they stay out here all night! I'm telling their mother.'_

Hermione walked for a while until she reached the edge of the woods. _'Why not…?'_ She thought after a moment of thinking. She stepped into the woods and pushed through shrubs and various plants and branches. When she saw movement, a strange movement. She put her hand over her right pocket ready to draw her wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" said a deep voice from the source of the movement. Hermione hit the ground. _'What! What is happening? Who-?'_ Hermione's thoughts were cut off due to a large, muscular figure emerging from behind a group of weeds and bushes. He was obviously a death eater. He had a wide, evil smirk on his face as he raised his wand at her once more. _'No! No please!'_ She thought, but knew that pleading would do nothing even if she were able to talk.

"Crucio!" _'GAHHHHHH!'_ She screamed in her thoughts. The pain of the cruciatus curse radiated through her body like she was being whipped repeatedly. Not being able to move only made the pain hurt worse. She was in an uncomfortable position as it was.

"I'll leave you like this, and let the forest kill you itself. Filthy mudblood." He said with a chuckle. He spat on her face just before turning into a puff of black smoke and flying away through the sky.

It took about 10 more minutes for the stunning spell to start to wear off. With stiff, pained movements, she gripped her wand and retracted it from her pocket. With thick breaths, she swished and flicked her wand, "Expecto patronum!" she said in a whisper, which was all she could produce. She was surprised when an otter actually emerged from her wand and swam quickly through the air, as if it was water, in the dirrection of the burrow. She didn't even think she would have enough energy to produce a patronus. She just hoped it wouldn't fade before alerting someone at the burrow, I mean, she couldn't be too far from the burrow, could she…?

Hermione rolled onto her back and focused on Harry's words in fifth year while they were part of DA.

"Focus on your happiest memory, focus! Your patronus will only last as long as you make it last." The words echoed through her mind, she had to think with everything she had to make sure the patronus reached the burrow.

She searched her mind for her happiest memory, when she found it. It was the memory of Ron holding her hand for the first time in 5th year. And not out of fear, they had held hands dozens of times when in danger before that. But out of kindness and caring. Hermione had gotten a note from her mother saying that Hermione had gotten accepted into a summer camp she had been trying to get into since she was in 2nd year. Ron congratulated her with a hug, then held her hand with a reassuring squeeze before sitting with her all night long in the common room, just talking about life. Hermione loved that night. It was the first night that she felt Ron might actually feel the connection with her that she felt with him.

A few tears rolled down her face for many reasons, the thought of the happy memory, the pain of the cruciatus curse, and worse of all, the thought that the last words she ever spoke to Ron were full of hate. She had been focusing on the happy memory for about 15 minutes before she couldn't fight it any longer. She gave in.

"I love you Ron." She whispered into the nothingness of the woods before the world went black.

 **A/N: I know, I'm evil. But I will release the next chapter tomorrow so don't freak out! Also, I'm sorry if I spelled any of the spells wrong, its been ages since I've read them so. Anyway, I hope your beautiful faces have a wonderful, fantastic, amazing, scrumptious, delicious,** _ **sorry I am hungry and getting off track,**_ **great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am publishing this earlier than I thought, but I was super bored and honestly had nothing better to do because I have no life. Anyway enjoy the chapter! (This is back to being Ron's thoughts)**

 **Chapter 6:**

Ron sat in his room for about 20 minutes after Hermione left his room, just thinking about how thick he was. _'_ _Why am I such an idiot? She probably hates my guts…UGH!'_ Ron punched his pillow before getting up and going downstairs. The only people left at the table were Harry and Neville, talking about what he got for his birthday.

"Did you guys see Hermione…?" He said sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah mate, she yelled at you upstairs, got dressed within like 3 minutes and then left the house."

"Oh, okay, thanks…" Ron said as he walked back up the stairs to put on his winter coat. After getting dressed he went outside. He sat on the porch just thinking. _'_ _What if she apparated back to her house? No, this is Hermione, she wouldn't apparate without proper planning.'_ Ron was shook out of his train of thought when he heard a deep voice yell something inaudible from inside the forest. Out of curiosity, Ron moved a little closer. But it wouldn't do much, the woods were at least a 15 minute walk away. The only reason he could actually see them was because of the empty fields of the burrow, and the tall standing trees of the woods.

Ron got lost in his own thoughts, he looked away from the forest and sat down on a large rock that popped out of the sheet of snow. Unfortunately for him, this was just the time that the death eater flew away in his puff of black smoke. Causing Ron to miss the fact that he was there.

Ron was lost in his own thoughts. He felt awful for treating Hermione the way he did. She didn't deserve that. _'_ _So what if she likes Harry? I love her and I want her to be happy. Even if it means I suffer.'_ Ron felt a stab of jealousy again, and another stab of longing. He wanted so bad to be the guy she loved. _'_ _But she deserves more than a sidekick.'_ Ron thought.

Ron decided to push these harsh thoughts to the back of his mind, he wanted to think of the good times. Immediately, the memory of the first time he had held her hand came to mind. It was only for a few seconds. But even then he could feel jolts of electricity coursing through his arm and up into his shoulder. _'_ _We talked all evening, I felt a real connection… I just wish she felt the same.'_

Something moved out of the corner of Ron's eye. He looked, it was blue and glowing, not only that, it was moving rather quickly. _'_ _Is that…? Is that a patronus?'_ Ron thought standing up from his rock. Ron didn't know why, but he felt something was wrong. As he started jogging toward the blue glowing object, it formed a familiar shape. _'_ _That's not an otter is it?'_ Ron thought, speeding up. _'_ _IT IS!'_

Ron immediately knew his suspicions were correct, something was wrong, terribly wrong. An otter is Hermione's patronus, and Hermione never uses her patronus. A flashback hit Ron like a car.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Ronald! Harry! Stop playing with your patronuses like they're toys!"

"But watch this!" Ron chuckled as he made his Jack Russell do a flip in the air.

"Nice!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh my god! You two are insufferable!" She stomped over to Ron and ripped his wand out of his hand and stuffed it in her back pocket. Ron frowned as the terrier he conjured dissipated. The same thing happened to Harry's stag when she snatched his wand from him too, shoving it in her pocket as well.

"Hermione! Really?" Harry whined.

"Yes really! You will get your wands back when you learn how to properly use a patronus!"

"Orrr…" Ron said as he reached in her pocket, quickly grabbing the wands from her pocket, including hers. His fingers burned from the quick contact they had with her arse, but he didn't show it.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You give me my want back right now!" She said stepping up to him. She was looking up at his face, their chests' were only about half a foot apart as Ron held all three wands up above his head with an outstretched arm. He smiled down at her evilly. She huffed and tried to reach up for her wand, her chest rubbing against his as she tried to use his shoulder for leverage. _'_ _My god, great, now my torso is on fire. How is she not feeling this? Wow… She really does have a nice chest though.'_ Ron kicked himself internally for thinking such things.

"I'll give you your wand back if you tell me why I can't use my patronus how I want to."

"Because! Your patronus is used to protect you! It's only supposed to be used in an emergency! You know this from DA! And Harry is being a total hypocrite since he is the one who told us that!" Ron could practically see steam coming from her ears. He felt bad, no matter how cute she is when she's angry.

"Fine." He puffed, handing her wand back to her and tossing Harry his. "Sorry 'Mione."

"Thank you. It is fine Ronald. But please listen to me when I say you should never use your patronus unless it's emergency okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry piped in, in mock-seriousness.

"Yeah Hermione." Ron added.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out loud as the otter in front of him dissipated.

 **A/N: Yup, I'm double evil. But you still love me right? I hope so. Please leave a review on how the series is going so far! There will probably be 8-9 chapters in total, but don't hold me to that because I might want to put more stuff in. Anywho, I hope your beautiful, lovely faces have an amazing day/night! Much love for reading 3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, welcome back to my story, fellow fan fiction lover. I hope your day is going swell. My cat hates me. On with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Ron ran as fast as he could in the direction of which the otter emerged. "HOLD ON 'MIONE! I'M COMING! JUST HOLD ON!" Ron shouted, hoping that she was okay, awake, and could hear him.

"HERMIONE?" Ron called as he entered the woods. _'Hermione, please just answer… Oh Merlin.'_ Ron continued in a straight line from where the otter exited. _'I have to find her, I just have to… Oh no, what if something happened to her? I never told her how I felt! She has to be alright… Please let her be alright.'_

Ron started getting worried and overwhelmed. A tear slid down his cheek that he has been holding in since the flashback he had. After that one tear, he mentally kicked himself and choked the rest back.

He saw something familiar in up ahead, which was strange since Mom never let him go into the woods. It was brown and bushy… "HERMIONE!" He ran even faster, which he didn't know he was able to do, over to Hermione, laying lifeless on the forest floor. Seeing her like that was too much to handle. The tears returned and smeared down his face, he didn't care anymore. "Oh Merlin Hermione! What happened to you?" He whispered the second sentence. He lifted her shirt up to the wire of her bra and immediately saw a scar from the sting of the curse, he just didn't know what or who caused it.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm here, I'm here just hang on." Ron said through choked sobs. He pulled her shirt back down, then slipped one arm under her neck and one arm under the back of her knees. He picked her up and Ron nearly broke down when he felt her limp body in his arms. It was absolutely the worst feeling he had ever experienced. But he knew he couldn't break down, not now, not with her like this. He began running like there was lightning on his heels back in the direction of the burrow. He almost forgot what direction that was due to the a million and one thoughts radiating through his mind.

"Stay with me Hermione…" He said as he reached up two fingers to the pulse in her neck. It was slow.

"I know you can't hear me, but I love you 'Mione. I love you so much and I will make sure to tell you as soon as you get better. You have to get better, you aren't allowed to die. I wo- I won't let you!" Ron said to her, knowing she heard none of it. She started twitching and grimaced in her unconsciousness. "Yes! Like that! Wake up! You can do it!" But she stiffened and went limp again. _'NO! NO NO NO!'_ Ron started sobbing even harder than he was. But never stopped running.

Ron reached the edge of the woods, nearly collapsing with relief of seeing the burrow. _'Home stretch, stay with me Hermione.'_ He reached up and felt her pulse. It had gotten even slower. Or at least felt that way. Ron nearly vomited at the sight of her face going paler each second. He hated seeing her like this. Ron lost it.

"HEEEEEELP!" Hoping and praying to every deity that someone heard him. He was still sprinting. He called out again.

"HEEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!" Still, nobody came from the house. Then Hermione arched her back and gasped at an extremely high volume.

"HERMIONE?" But it was another unconscious act. He let out a thick sob before calling out to the burrow again.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME PLEASE!" He then saw harry step outside and look around. Clearly able to hear the yelling, but no words to it.

"HARRY! OVER HERE PLEASE!" He screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. Harry turned toward them. The moment he realized who it was he took off in a sprint at them.

"RON!?… IS THAT-?"

"HERMIONE!" Ron finished.

Ron finally reached Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I don't know! I found her like this! We have to get to Mom, come on!" Ron nearly shouted. Harry tried to take Hermione from his hands, and, if Ron was honest, he could use the help. But the jealousy took over him. And even though part of him knew that after her near-death experience, Hermione was likely to go and confess her love for Harry as soon as she woke up. So Ron wanted to hold her while he still could. So Ron jerked her away from where Harry was attempting to help.

"I've got her." Ron said harshly through clenched teeth.

"Okay mate, but let's go."

"Right, yeah…" Ron replied as they both continued sprinting to the burrow. Luna stepped out of the house as Ron and Harry were about 100 feet from the house. "Oh dear…" Luna said concerned. "MRS. WEASLEY!" She called as she ran into the house. Ron assumed that she explained what she saw because Molly came sprinting out the house toward her son, Harry, and Hermione. "OH MERLIN'S CHILD!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she met up with her son. Ron managed to explain all he could through sobs. Mid-explanation, a girl with fiery red hair peeked out of the door and gasped.

"OH MY! MERLIN, HERMIONE!" Ginny basically shoved Harry full on out of the way on ran up to Hermione. "RON WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Ron was tired of trying to tell people what happened when he barely knew anything himself. Ginny started silently crying as she stroked Hermione's forehead.

"Okay Ginny! I have to get her inside!" Molly said, moving her aside and taking Hermione from Ron's arms. Ron didn't want to let her go, but didn't say no to his mother.

Ginny ran over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. She cried into his chest, and he stroked her smooth, red locks. Harry looked himself like he was fighting off tears. ' _Maybe I don't have to be so jealous of Harry… I think he will take care of Ginny. At least he better or I'll strangle him. But… That doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for him…'_ Ron stopped feeling sorry for himself. _'This is about 'Mione, not me.'_

Ron ran inside to see Molly taking her shirt clean off while Neville sat in the background not knowing what to do or say. Luna was helping Mrs. Weasley. All Hermione had on was her bra, and the leggings that were still under her jeans that had gotten wet from the snow. Ron jogged up to the two.

"What happened to her Mom?" At first Molly looked as if she was going to tell Ron to leave due to the half-naked Hermione laying on the couch. But she didn't, instead she just answered him.

"One word. Cruciatus." Ron gasped audibly.

"Wha- How?" He said in shock.

"She must have gotten ambushed."

"By who?"

"How am I supposed to know Ronald!?"

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope."

"What does 'I hope' mean!"

"It mean's I don't know if she will or not Ronald!"

"Well there has to be something we can do."

"Yes, potions. But they don't always work. However, I promise you we will try Ron."

"She will be okay." Luna piped in, going over to pat Ron's arm reassuringly.

They spent that entire day tending to her wounds from the curse and giving her potions. But not once did she wake up… Ron tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it, he began to lose hope…

~*~That Night~*~

Ron sat down in a chair at the edge of the couch and gripped Hermione's hand in his. He started to cry slowly and silently, staring into the fire. He gripped her hand tighter.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" Ron whispered through sobs, never taking his eyes from the fire. That is, not until Hermione's hand twitched. Ron looked over at her, knowing that it was probably just an other unconscious act. Yet he was wrong. Hermione fluttered her eyes open. Instantly cringing from the pain still plaguing her.

"'Mione!" Ron cried and smiled the widest smile he has smiled in years. Getting on his knees he went up as close to her as possible.

"Hey Ron." She said with a smile, even through the pain. Ron smiled even wider and squeezed her hand.

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter after this, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was pretty long. Either way, liked it or not, I still love your beautiful faces. Have an amazing day loves**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I am publishing it the same day as chapter 7, just because I want to get it out of the way. But thank you so much for reading this far! And enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Hey 'Mione. How are you feeling?" Ron said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, knowing it would be hard for her to do it herself.

"Well, I feel awful, but I'm just glad I'm here and not dead in the woods."

"Don't say that, I don't even want to think about it."

"Sorry…" She said with remorse. "How did you find me?"

"I saw your patronus, so I ran into the woods to find you." Ron said, Hermione smiled at that. "Who _did_ this to you?"

"I don't know exactly… But, he was a death eater. I know that much. What time is it?"

"Uh… about 1 in the morning I think… Listen, 'Mione I'm really sorry for what I said to you I wasn't any of my business and-"

"It's _fine_ Ron." She said with a smile. But it quickly faded. "I'm sorry for making you feel so insecure, and for yelling at you."

"You don't need to be sorry, you had every right to yell at me Hermione." He said squeezing her hand a little. She looked down at their hands. Ron noticed her looking and let go, placing his hands in his lap.

"Why did you let go?" She said not even thinking. Mentally kicking herself afterword.

"You _want_ me to hold your hand?" Ron gaped.

"Well, yeah a little." Ron knew it wasn't the best answer he could get, but he took his opportunity. He reached up and gently grabbed her hand.

Hermione was done tip-toeing. She interlaced her fingers with his. Ron stiffened, after he realized, he felt like jello. All of his limbs felt weak, but he tried his best not to show it. His hand felt on fire, he loved the sensation. He knew he would regret it, but made his choice then and there to tell her how he felt.

"Hermione, can you promise me something…?"

"Sure Ron. What is it?"

"I want you to promise you'll never stop being my friend. Promise that you'll never leave me?"

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

"Good, because there is something I have to tell you. But you need to promise one more thing."

"Okay…"

"Promise not to talk until after I tell you?"

Hermione giggled. "I promise."

"Okay well, I just wanted to tell you that um. And even though I say this I won't stop you from dating Harry okay so keep that in mind!

"Ronal-"

"Hey! You promised." Hermione closed her mouth frowning.

"Anyway- Hermione I- I think- No, I know that- Oh Merlin this is hard… Okay well Hermione. We have known each other for half of our lives. And I can't see my life without you in it. At first I thought it was hormones or something, but I found out its not. Hermione I- I'm in love you. And since I love you I want you to be happy. So just, tell Harry how you feel. I give you my blessing."

Ron stood up and let go of her hand.

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ron's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he started to walk away. He turned around to see Hermione trying to get up and wincing in pain.

"Hermione no! Stay in bed you will get hurt!"

"You do _NOT_ tell me you love me and then walk away Ronald Weasley!" She said as Ron gently put her back on the couch.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I just didn't want to _hear_ the heart-crushing rejection when it was implied!"

"Who implied it? Because I certainly didn't!"

"What do you mean? What about Harry?"

"HARRY. ISN'T. THE. ONE. I. HAVE. FEELINGS. FOR." She said in chopped sentences.

"Oh no, you're back with Krum aren't you?" Ron said putting his face in the hands. Sitting back down in the chair next to her.

"Dear Merlin he can't possibly be this thick." She mumbled under her breath, luckily Ron didn't hear.

"Here! Come close, I'll whisper in your ear who _I'm_ in love with. Okay?"

"Hermione, I can't take a blow like that, please, just have mercy on me?"

"Come close right now Ronald."

"Fine, just… No details please." He said leaning in with his ear turned to her face. Ron was devastated, but he knew if she would ever stay his friend they would have to act like it.

"Closer." Ron scoffed. He was hating this.

"Closer…" Ron leaned even closer.

"Good. Now…-" She said before quickly reaching her other hand up (it took all of her strength) and turning his face to be nose to nose with hers. She didn't hesitate to capture him in a kiss. Ron was stunned.

' _WHAT? WAIT HOLD ON… WHAT?'_ Ron thought, but soon thinking failed Ron and his eyes fluttered closed. He deepened the kiss and placed a hand on her cheek.

When they finally broke for air. Hermione spoke first.

"So, how do you feel now?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I feel awful, but I'm just glad I'm here and not dead in the woods." He said teasingly with a chuckle before kissing her again.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said breaking the kiss for only a millisecond to talk.

"Mm?" Ron said, not even breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas." She said breaking the kiss off for real this time. Ron didn't want to stop kissing her. But it was sweet. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione." He said just as he heard loud footsteps from the stairs, they quickly withdrew from the close proximity of their faces. Ginny and Molly came down the stairs, clearly having heard them talking.

"Hermione dear! You're awake! Here, quickly, take this potion… Ronald dear, its heavy and she needs both hands." Mrs. Weasley said to Ron. They realized they were still holding hands from mid-kiss. Ron hesitantly withdrew his hand so Mom could give him the potion.

After she took the potion, they all sat in the living room, staring at the fire.

"Jingle bells…" Ginny said.

"Jingle bells…" Added Molly.

"Jingle all the way." Said Hermione. Ron smiled at all of them. Ron brought her hand up and kissed it before the four of them harmonized the next lyric.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."

"Jingle bells. Jingle bells." Said Luna from the stairs. But stopped, that's all she knew.

"Jingle all the way." Harry said from behind her, descending down the stairs with her.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh." They all harmonized.

Neville came down the stairs not long after. Confused, not having heard the song before that he could recall. But he smiled at them all enjoying themselves. He sat at the table and ate a pumpkin pastie while observing.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh…"

 **~*~THE END~*~**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for finishing the story! It seriously means the world! If you liked it, hit that favorite button, and review telling me what you thought about the story! You guys are beautiful and I hope you have an amazing day/night! 3**


End file.
